


Of Familial Relationships

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Running around and hiding from the Wild Hunt hadn’t actually equipped Ciri to deal with potentially awkward crushes. Luckily (or maybe not), Ciri has awfully helpful "family".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick and short drabble but it kind of evolved from there. Characters' weird relationships were commented even in the game. I just added a couple of uncles. Enjoy!

Running from the Wild Hunt wasn’t easy. Ciri had been forced to learn many talents that she may otherwise found useless. Thanks to her Witcher training, she had known how to fight and survive in the wilderness. However, running around and hiding hadn’t actually equipped Ciri to deal with potentially awkward crushes. Wanting to get laid with someone whose name she’d forget in a few days was nothing compared to seeing her crush daily, at the best. Or maybe worst because it was also bloody confusing. 

She could deal – well, sort of, usually – with lust. It was familiar enough. She could even resist the desire. Panic when Triss had leaning to a wall for support after the battle, random thoughts on how cute or gorgeous she was… Those weren’t things that Ciri just didn’t deal with. It was all scary, intense and extremely distracting at mostly inappropriate moments.

Why did it have to happen to her? She was already dealing with the Wild Hunt, a loss and the most importantly, Vesemir’s death. Weird feelings were just unfair! After beating Geralt in a snowball fight, she felt a bit better though (she may be faster but she was still pretty sure that Geralt had let her win). 

So, while Kaer Morhen was filled with her friends and allies, Ciri had very few people who she could turn to. Asking romantic advice from Geralt would be awkward. Fatherly figures were out of question. That left pretty much sorceresses… Keira and Ciri had never been close enough and Triss herself was the problem.  
So, to Yen then. Which kind of sucked. Yennefer was nice and helpful but she would also tease her to death. 

Ciri sighed. She didn’t really want to but she had promised to help Triss with some magic-thing so they would be spending some time together soon. Apparently Triss needed few local herbs for something (Triss may or may not have been leaning to Ciri for support when she told about her plan and thus thoroughly distracted the ashen haired woman) and Ciri knew where to find them. 

**

“Yen…” Ciri began on the morning, carrying two mugs of coffee to the sorceress’s room. She had about half an hour before she was supposed to meet with Triss, and she couldn’t delay the conversation anymore. She had tried. 

“Ciri? Give me a minute,” Yennefer answered through the door. Ciri heard shuffling and rustling and two different voices. Geralt. Of course, how could she have forgotten or just not thought about the pair. At least they weren’t having sex. That was something she did not need to see. Apparently, no matter how old you got, parents having sex was gross. 

Geralt passed her at the door, and Ciri tried to smile like she wasn’t freaking out. Did she actually want same thing with Triss? With the same Triss who was almost like a big sister? Her heart sped up and Ciri sighed. That was pretty clear yes, meaning that she was totally fucked. Only, not in the right way.  
“I need to see Lambert,” Geralt excused himself quickly, knowing that Ciri wanted to talk Yen alone. Geralt knew that she’d tell him about it later if it was important. Well, usually. This time though? Not going to happen. 

Ciri stepped in nervously and looked around as if to find other personae inside too. At least they weren’t having threesome with Triss. Oh, that would have been fun. Like, ‘hey Yen, I need help with the woman you and Geralt just had sex with’. Right, not going to happen. 

“So, how can I help?” Yennefer asked, looking amused.

“I…” Ciri handed out the coffee awkwardly and sat on a chair. She was avoiding looking at the bed. They were silent; Yennefer was sipping her coffee and Ciri trying to find guidance from her own. Eventually she sighed. “I may have romantic feelings for someone and I have no idea what to do.”

“Aww, you have finally reached adolescence,” Yennefer laughed gently.

“It’s not funny,” Ciri sighed. She felt a bit annoyed. 

“It is a bit. So, how does it feel?”

“I don’t know… Odd. Nervous. I can’t control my moods or not to smile when…” Ciri stopped quickly. She didn’t want to say her name aloud. 

“To be young… Is that why you and Triss suddenly decided to gather some herbs from the mountains?” Yennefer asked, sounding positively curious and a little wistful. 

“What?” Ciri whispered. If she wasn’t sitting, she may have fainted. Or vomited. “How?”

“You’re not that subtle, dear,” Yen replied gently and sat next to Ciri, taking one of her hands in hers and caressing it gently. “Have you told her?”

“No. What should I do?” Ciri whimpered, not caring about how disgustingly weak she sounded. 

“Have you even considered telling her?”

“I can’t,” Ciri whispered weakly. “She’d be in danger.”

Yennefer used her free hand to touch Ciri’s shoulder lightly. Her face betrayed her amusement. “Triss may be young but she can take care of herself. Besides she’ll always be in danger anyway.”

“What if she thinks it’s weird? She’s closest thing to sister I have ever had.”

“Which is exactly why you should tell her. She’ll notice that something is wrong and will worry about you,” Yennefer said plainly. “Besides if I can stay in the same room as her without trying to kill her for stealing Geralt, you can court her.” 

“Will these things be always this difficult?” Ciri asked although she was pretty sure that the answer was yes. 

“Most likely,” Yennefer said cheerfully. Well, Ciri had expected as much. Yennefer had always had a twisted sense of humour that allowed her to laugh at the almost-misery Ciri was feeling. “Can I tell Geralt? He’ll be thrilled to hear that his little girl has her first crush.”

“You’ll tell him anyway…” Ciri said slowly, accepting defeat. “Just don’t tell it’s Triss, okay?”

“Of course not,” Yennefer chuckled. “Seeing his face when he sees you and Triss kissing or something will be far more entertaining.”

“When? Not if?” Ciri asked. She herself would have chosen ‘if’. 

“You’ll only need to seduce her,” Yennefer said fake-cheerfully. Obviously the black haired sorceress didn’t think too highly of Triss. Well, Ciri had known it. 

“And you’ll enjoy watching me doing it?”

“Of course. I can be the proud mother. Triss likes roses and don’t ever give her anything magical as a gift,” Yennefer advised grinning. Ciri sighed. Trust her mother to enjoy her suffering. Or almost. 

“I need to go. Thank you for hearing me out.” Ciri got up and took both of their mugs, now empty. 

“Anytime, sweetheart. I hope she returns your feelings,” Yennefer said, sounding sincere and serious for the first time in a while. Ciri opened the door when Yennefer called her again, grinning again. “Do I need to give you a lecture about bees… well, flowers and flowers?”

“NO!” Ciri blushed and quickly escaped the room. 

*

She dropped mugs to the kitchen on the way and saw both Zoltan and Lambert there looking quite pale. 

“Morning, little swallow,” Zoltan said and grinned. Lambert was there too, staring his own cup of something and he was grinning identically. Ciri knew the expression and sighed. Hasn’t she been teased enough already?

“Morning boys,” Ciri greeted making sure to stress boys strongly. Because that’s what they were; a pair of troublemaker males; therefore, boys.

“Sorceresses can’t just resist blondes, can they?” Zoltan laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Ciri asked. Suddenly her heart was beating wildly. If they had seen through her, the wording would be opposite. 

“Well, we have Geralt’s all but official wife and Merigold… well, had she been man, would had to challenge her for a fight. You know, because that’s what Vesemir would have done for you,” Lambert scoffed. 

“That still doesn’t explain anything,” Ciri said feeling even more confused. Did they seriously imply that Triss was into her? 

“Are you seriously saying that you’re not rebelling to your mommy and daddy and escaping to the mountains with your sister who’s also your girlfriend?” Lambert asked looking surprised. Ciri felt all too familiar hear playing on her cheeks. “Aww, you break my heart. I was hoping to needle Geralt a little.”

“Ah, the bloke is happier when he’s got laid. Can’t be drinking me spirits merrily when he’s sulking at the table,” Zoltan waved him off. 

“Rather sulking than shagging on it!” Lambert shot back.

“What? They did not!” Zoltan challenged. Ciri slipped away quickly. She was thankful that the story distracted the duo but she herself didn’t want details. Or know at all. 

**

Luckily Ciri had already packed her saddlebags and left her sword at the stables. Triss was already there and petting her horse.

“Hey Triss,” Ciri greeted and tried to ignore a feeling in her chest. The sorceress looked gorgeous as always. In songs and stories butterflies were always in stomach but Ciri thought that in chest was more accurate. It took her a moment to remember how to breathe.

“Ciri, how-“ Triss looked at her, her smile faltered and she looked a bit unsure. “Do you feel fine? Your cheeks are rather red.”

“I’m fine. Yen and I just had one of the most embarrassing talks I have ever had,” Ciri explained. She put saddlebags in place, checked reins and led her horse out. “Shall we go?”

“Oh? Do not think that I let you off the hook so easily. What was is about?” Triss walked her horse out of the stables, following Ciri. Neither of them mounted their horses before they had left the castle. “Which way?”

“What do you want to find first?” Ciri countered and tried to recall which herbs Triss had listed. Unfortunately, she only remembered distracting details like the smell of Triss’s hair and warmth of her body.

“Maybe some mandrake root,” Triss thought it a second. 

“Wha- ah, sure. We need to go to south then. There’s a clearing quite close by,” Ciri said, flinching inwardly only a little. She needed to focus, not get distracted.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I – I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh, okay. So, what did you talk with Yennefer?” Triss changed the subject.

“Be nice and I might tell you later,” Ciri joked lightly. Triss looked a bit surprised for a second before smiling mischievously.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to be bad?” Triss purred gently and Ciri blushed immediately. The moment was ruined – or saved – when Triss couldn’t keep her face straight and burst out laughing. That, in all honesty, ruined the act. 

“Gods, Triss, that was awful,” Ciri laughed, too. It didn’t change the fact that she would very much like to see the bad side of Triss Merigold.

**

“So, tell me, since you’ve travelled all around… Did you leave a boyfriend or two waiting?” Triss began after they had collected mountain mandrake and few locals flowers that weren’t on Triss’s list but were still useful. 

“Not you too!” Ciri sighed, which seemed to surprise the red head. 

“Me too? Does that mean that Yennefer has already asked?”

“Why Yennefer?” Ciri avoided the question. She needed to change the subject right now.

“Well…” Triss hesitated and actually looked a bit embarrassed. 

“You’re still fighting, then,” Ciri concluded and Triss nodded. So it wasn’t one-sided animosity. “No wonder why Yen said…” Ciri paused in the middle on sentence. 

“She said what?”

“Never mind. It wasn’t that important. I wish we all could just get along…”

“Me too… And I know it’s mostly my fault. I’m sorry,” Triss apologised. She quickly looked away but Ciri was sure that she saw tears. 

“Triss, don’t,” Ciri said firmly. She grinned then, “I think mom is more upset that Geralt had sex with you because you’re like my sister and ‘so young’ than with the fact that it was you.”

“You make it sound so incestuous,” Triss snorted but she was smiling again. 

“Well, big sis, while I don’t actually want details, is daddy any good in bed? I bet he’s totally submissive,” Ciri joked. Triss made a face. 

“Oh, heavens, Ciri,” Triss laughed. “Daddy absolutely loved to be the submissive and fill every whim I had. It gets boring after a while, by the way. I mean, would you rather be surprised when someone joins you in bath than looking like a kicked puppy and waiting for an invitation?”

“Triss, I don’t want details!” Ciri pleaded quickly but still laughing when she tried to imagine Geralt looking like a puppy.

“I heard you, but as the big sister, it’s my duty to tease you. You can’t run to mommy,” Triss pointed out. 

“I don’t need to,” Ciri rolled her eyes. “I can handle you myself.” 

Triss grinned: “Is that an offer, sweetie?”

Ciri stared at the red head for a long time. She couldn’t let Triss have the last word, could she? “Maybe… if you’re nice.” 

**

They had decided to spend a night near the river. As far as Ciri knew, it was called just ‘river’ or sometimes ‘the river’. Ciri set up a small tent. Since they needed only a few things and were with horses, Triss had convinced Ciri that sleeping in a tent was comfortable and an experience which Ciri might not forget. 

“I had few friends who went camping often. I joined them from time to time. It’s an activity itself so we need the tent,” had been Triss’s reasoning. Ciri didn’t argue. She wasn’t sure she could resist anything Triss said and secondly, tent was better than sleeping under stars.

“So, what’s the next part of this ‘camping’?” Ciri asked when she was done. Meanwhile Triss had fetched wood and made a fire. 

“We make food, which - I seriously hope - you can do.”

“Oh, do I hear perfect miss Merigold admitting that she’s not perfect?” Ciri teased. She was aware that Triss wasn’t perfect but there had been a time when Ciri truly had believed so. 

“Oh, I would never,” Triss laughed and walked closer to Ciri until their noses almost touched. Ciri’s breath caught in her throat and heart was beating loudly. She was sure that Triss could hear it. Triss leaned closer and whispered seductively: “Maybe I just love watching you work.”

Ciri daren’t to move. Triss was so close, her red hair tickled her nose and filled her head with flowery scent. They were so close she could kiss the redhead easily. Triss pulled away slowly and Ciri held out the breath she had been holding unconsciously.

**

Triss insisted that they need to get wasted and Ciri protested. Not only it’s dangerous in the forest but she’s not sure if she can control herself. She’s a bit unlucky because Triss has already figured out the way to persuade her to do pretty much anything. 

In the end Triss won. They get drunk on Triss’s potion base liqueurs because that’s apparently the thing. Alcohest was taken to the side – even a touch of magic was too much for Triss. Luckily they had few other bottles to try out and so they did. Ciri 

“Everyone thinks that we’re just having sex here.” Bitter words slip before Ciri can stop them. 

Triss, a hand holding a bottle of Temerian rye frozen on its way to her lips, stared at her a second or two. Ciri noticed it, feeling mortified. Triss didn’t like the idea, then?

“What’s stopping you?” Triss eventually asked. 

“What?” Ciri couldn’t believe her ears.

“Apart from awful flirting, I mean. You like me, don’t you?” 

“I-“ Ciri sighed, “am I really that obvious?”

“I- I don’t think so…” Triss admitted, blushing, “at first I thought that it was their new way teasing me. You know, about Geralt… then he came over and, you know –“

“He what?” Ciri interrupted. Thank heavens it was quite dark so Triss might not see the red on her cheeks. Geralt had known? 

“He came to my room this morning and said that not even our friendship could protect me if I hurt you. And also that if we ever had sex, he didn’t want to know.”

“Please, tell me you’re joking?” Ciri pleaded. 

“I’d love to. I think it was the most embarrassing conversation of my entire life,” Triss laughed nervously. “Would it be too incestuous for you?”

“Kissing you?” Ciri managed to say, somehow. 

“Yes…” The red head looked more vulnerable than ever before and Ciri leaned forward. She was fully aware that Triss knew what was going to happen but she never said no.

The kiss was slow, just lips brushing against other at first. Ciri’s fingers found Triss’s hair and neck. Just a touch and Triss moved, pushing the younger woman to the ground and deepening the kiss.

**


End file.
